<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishing for a Smile by DestructionDragon360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254447">Fishing for a Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructionDragon360/pseuds/DestructionDragon360'>DestructionDragon360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, F/F, Fishing, Graphic Depictions of Fish, Leonie gives Flayn the fish she craves, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), leonie is a huge lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructionDragon360/pseuds/DestructionDragon360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flayn craves fish. Leonie may not be the best cook, but she can manage when the need is great. When Flayn admits to chasing the nostalgia of her Mother's cooking, Leonie makes it her mission to make her dream come true. First, she sees it as a challenge, then, a means of helping a friend, and finally, just to see the girl she loves smile again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonie Pinelli/Flayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishing for a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the #UltraRarePairBigBang, in collaboration with my lovely partner @IsamaarCre8tion on Twitter!</p><p>This work is the first of a miniseries in continuity with a certain fic I have not posted yet. Needless to say, there's a lot of unexpected divergence from canon events, and beware of spoilers going forward! I included the Major Character Death tag for a reason!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonie was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>That was the only reason she had for being at the monastery’s pier, staring at her fishing line bobbing in the water. She was hungry, and fishing was a less energy-intensive means of getting food than going out on a hunt. </p><p>It didn’t have anything to do with the Professor showing her and everyone else up at the Fishing Tournament (which she shouldn’t have been participating in in the first place; they had the Battle of the Eagle and Lion to prepare for!), and it <em> definitely </em> didn’t have anything to do with Leonie’s compulsive need not to be outdone in any given competition.</p><p>She was just hungry was all.</p><p>Fishing had always been Leonie’s preferred method of relaxation. She could sit down, unwind, and still get something out of her time spent. Hunting was a great way to get some training in, to get the adrenaline pumping, but she was high strung enough in anticipation of the big mock battle. She needed this quiet moment alone to catch her breath, and catch some lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Leonie!”</p><p>She sighed, tightening her grip on her rod before tossing her head back and answering, “Hey Flayn, what’s up?”</p><p>“I was on my way to the greenhouse when I saw you at the docks.” The mint-haired girl wrung her hands. “I will admit to being surprised to see anyone fishing at this time; more than a fair share of our classmates swore off the sea’s delights after the end results of the fishing tournament.”</p><p>Leonie rolled her shoulders in a half-shrug. “Yeah, well, back in Sauin we couldn’t afford to be picky. If pickings were slim on the hunts, you’d get fish or you’d get nothing. Besides, I like fishing.”</p><p>Flayn gave a small clap of delight. “Oh, I am so happy to hear it! It would be a terrible waste for all these delicious fish to be swimming about with no one to catch them.”</p><p>Leonie quirked a brow with a wry grin. “That your way of asking for a bite?”</p><p>Flayn gasped, “Oh, I would not dare-!”</p><p>Leonie laughed, “It’s fine! It’s fine. I could use a second opinion anyways. I know I’m not the best cook among the students by a longshot. Humor me, will ya?”</p><p>Flayn sighed with a smile, “Well, if you insist…”</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Leonie never claimed to be an expert chef. The monastery’s massive stock of spices was well above her pay grade, but growing up in a hunting village, you learned to get a lot of use out of few resources.</p><p>So maybe this wouldn’t be the most “refined” dish Flayn had partaken in, but it’d be tasty enough, and that was the Pinelli Guarantee!</p><p>Leonie set the plate down in front of her eager taste tester. A simple Two-Fish Sauté was easy to whip up when she was able to catch as many fish as she did. Sitting down in front of her own plate, Leonie turned to watch Flayn take the first bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~! Oh my, Leonie you have outdone yourself!” Flayn cupped her stuffed cheek as she savored the juicy meat. “It’s flavor is simple, but not at all lacking. You simply must teach me!”</p><p>Leonie laughed, “Haha, yeah, I’m not sure I’d make a great teacher. I don’t have the patience for it.” Not like Dedue or Ashe, and she’d heard the horror stories of what Flayn and some of the girls would get up to in the kitchens. She was pretty sure she saw scorch marks on one of the grills from an Annette incident.</p><p>“Oh, but this is almost as delicious as Mother’s cooking. I could happily eat this every day!”</p><p>Leonie felt a twinge. ‘Almost’, she said.</p><p>“Your mom liked to cook fish, I’m guessing,” she probed, trying to drown that wave of indignation that rose up at the thought of being second-best.</p><p>“Oh, yes, Mother loved cooking the fish she and Father caught together.” Flayn smiled, bright and beautiful. Then she sighed wistfully, “Ah, but those days are long gone, now.”</p><p>Leonie frowned. “It’s just you and Seteth now, huh? I’m sorry to hear about your mom.”</p><p>Flayn set her utensils down, adjusting her posture until her back was ramrod straight. She’d made quick work of the fish, Leonie absently noted. “It is nothing to worry yourself over. My brother and I are happy here at the Monastery. Idle pleasures such as these only remind me of the halcyon days of my childhood. I am happy to remember them; they do not grieve me.”</p><p>“Then what if I cooked for you again sometime?” The words came out before Leonie could process what she was saying.</p><p>“Hm? Whyever would you trouble yourself so?” Flayn cocked her head, eyeing Leonie with open curiosity.</p><p>“Well, you said you’d ‘happily eat this every day’,” Leonie continued, not sure where she was going with this. “If my cooking was ‘almost’ as good as your mom’s, I wanna see if I can’t do better.” Oh, Goddess, stop.</p><p>Thankfully, Flayn giggled instead of taking offense to the tactless comparison. “I suppose I would be playing the fool were I to turn down such a generous offer! You will have quite the obstacle to overcome. I will have you know my mother was a master chef.”</p><p>“I’m up for any challenge,” Leonie answered with a grin. At least running her mouth hadn’t gotten her in trouble this time. This would be a great way to improve her skills… even if only at the docks and in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>And so began a routine Leonie took to like any other training regimen, but her weapons of choice were the fishing rod and cast-iron pan, rather than the lance and bow. She sought out the best instructors, managing to suss out the secret of Bernadetta’s ‘secret spice’ in exchange for a few sewing projects to work on (Leonie made out like a bandit on that trade; she was getting cooking help <em> and </em> mending a few of her tattered things), and picking up a few tricks from Dedue. She wasn’t going to claim to be an expert on Duscur cuisine any time soon, but he had a few tips for a proper fillet that she was happy to make use of.</p><p>And at the end of every session, at least once a week, she’d have another plate ready for Flayn’s palate. Admittedly, Leonie didn’t know how to feel about having basically assigned herself as the girl’s personal chef, but Goddess-dammit she’d been issued a challenge and Leonie Pinelli never backed down from a challenge, and never accepted second-best.</p><p>And every plate would be cleaned in a flash, and Flayn would always smile and thank her for the meal, but nothing ever measured up to the memory of her Mother’s cooking.</p><p>One day, while she was fishing up her catch for the day’s attempt, Leonie was struck by an idle thought. She remembered the way Flayn lit up, talking about how her mom and dad would fish and how much she loved the meal her mom would cook out of it. Then she remembered the conversation she’d had with Seteth, how he’d fish with his wife…</p><p>Flayn never mentioned her brother, or a sister-in-law. And Seteth never mentioned his parents doing something similar. Two puzzle pieces that seemed to fit oddly well together.</p><p>Leonie shook her head. Let them keep their secrets. It wasn’t any of her business.</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Leonie felt like an idiot, a tool, and a complete asshole.</p><p> </p><p>Jeralt was gone. The whole Monastery felt the loss of such a great man. An irreplaceable Captain, and the staff would know, they <em> tried! </em> </p><p>Leonie had never lost anyone close to her before. The closest thing she had to compare it to was when the unofficial mascot of Sauin village, a billy goat that belonged to no one in particular, got too old and died. And that was <em> nothing </em> compared to this horrible ache she’s feeling now.</p><p>But that’s not enough! Oh no, she had to go and, instead of consoling the Professor like she’d intended to, just ended up lashing out at her like some kind of… petty child! She’d gotten so wrapped up in her pain, in the years of wishing she could be studying under Jeralt just a day longer than she had, and what should have been a moment of empathy between two girls mourning the same man turned into a bitch chewing out a poor girl who didn’t do anything but <em> be the man’s daughter. </em></p><p> </p><p>How could she possibly face Byleth after that?</p><p> </p><p>So Leonie did what she knew best: falling back into routine. Stewing in her own shame wasn’t going to help her any more than it had helped the Professor in that first week. So she did what she always did, went for her morning jog, went through some training exercises, and decided around 10 to get fish for Flayn’s lunch. She was thinking about preparing a Fish and Bean Soup when she saw the Professor at the dock, casting her own line out.</p><p> </p><p>Swallow your pride, girl. Apologize.</p><p>“Hey, Professor!” Leonie plopped down next to Byleth and cast out her own line. Byleth only responded with a glance and a nod. She wasn’t being ignored! She’d have deserved it.</p><p>“I’m fishing for some lunch. I didn’t come over here just to talk to you!” Stumble over your words a little more, that’ll definitely make this easier! “But I did want to apologize. I just… I don’t know where all that came from, before- I mean, I do know where it came from, but I didn’t mean to <em> say </em> it, to you, when I did.” You weren’t supposed to say it at all! Salvage this, salvage this! “I was upset, and I knew you were too, and I was trying to- to connect with you. To share the burden, y’know, like friends? Because Jeralt-” and her voice caught, because she couldn’t even say his <em> name </em> without it all coming back.</p><p>“I was trying to help, and I just ended up getting angry. But now I’m more angry at myself than I <em> ever </em>was with you, I swear.”</p><p>She breathed out. That was… okay, that was good! She apologized and she didn’t even dance around it with fancy noble double talk.</p><p>The Professor looked at her and shrugged with closed eyes, before turning back to the lake. She wasn’t offended, she didn’t mind, it was no weight on her shoulders.</p><p>Leonie beamed and turned back to her own line.</p><p>“You’re fishing for Flayn.”</p><p>Leonie blinked. The Professor didn’t always talk with words, but when she did you listened. <em> Everyone </em> listened, it was the unspoken rule of everyone in the class of 1181.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’ve been making fish for her. Stepping up my chef game, y’know?”</p><p>Byleth nodded. Leonie took that to mean she should keep going.</p><p>“It keeps my skills sharp. No harm in getting better at fishing, and cooking is a life skill.” And she <em> would </em> cook something to match Flayn’s memory of her mother… and <em> Goddess </em> did that sound bad in her head. Anything to see that smile again.</p><p>Byleth looked at her funny. Leonie didn’t know how to read that look. It wasn’t one she recognized from the past few months of classes since she transferred to Byleth’s house. Byleth’s Looks (with capital L) were a more recent development. Some time before the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, at the latest. She’d gotten a lot easier to read in those months, but this Look was new.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>She shook her head. Leonie turns back to the lake, figuring whatever was going through the Professor’s head was her own business. Leonie had a girl to feed after all! She couldn’t spend the whole time gabbing while there were fish to catch and Flayns to cook them for!</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Flayn liked the soup. Leonie could tell by the way she held her spoon, always angling for the next scoop. But she wasn’t smiling, and that was ruining Leonie’s day.</p><p> </p><p>Flayn’s eyes flicked up, and she swallowed with a hand to her mouth. “My sincerest apologies, Leonie! I do love the soup, truly-!”</p><p><em> Not enough to smile for it. </em>But that was just Leonie being competitive. For… some reason. Who was she competing against?</p><p>“It’s just… I was thinking about my mother.” Right! Flayn’s mom. That was her competition.</p><p>“Did the soup remind you of her?” Something about that sent a thrill down her spine. She was getting closer! That was good, right?</p><p>“It is not so much as that, I was simply considering which of your dishes I favored most.”</p><p>If Flayn picked a favorite, Leonie would make it her signature as a cook!</p><p>“And thinking about which of yours I favored most, it reminded me of that of my mother’s. I had forgotten for a time… The memory, lost to the annals of time.” Her voice sounded so… despondent. Leonie had to resist the urge to scoop her up in her arms and carry her away from her troubles. She settled for patting her on the shoulder.</p><p>“Tell me about it! Maybe I could try recreating her recipe,” she said with a grin.</p><p>Flayn shook her head. That fire burned hotter in Leonie’s heart. <em> Why does she look so sad? </em> “I am afraid I could not share with you the ingredients. I only know that they were very rare. Father had made a point of mentioning how much trouble he’d had procuring them.” </p><p>That did sound like Seteth. Wait, Leonie wasn’t supposed to know about that.</p><p>“I only remember that… the fish was crisp and delicious, the meat of the bacon, so flavorful, the jam, the perfect sweetness to compliment the savory flavors. Oh, I…” Flayn sniffled, and Leonie stared. A memory so perfect it drove her to tears?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it for you.”</p><p>Flayn wiped at an errant tear. “Leonie, I could not ask that of yo-”</p><p>“You’re not asking, I’m telling. If this was your favorite, I’ll make it! Can’t be too hard. Rare fish, rare meat, and rare fruit for jam? Well alright! I’ll just see what I can do, look at some hunting almanacs, hit up the greenhouse, you know!” She smiled down at her dining partner, and that sparkle in Flayn’s eyes made her smile wider.</p><p>“You would truly do this, for me?” She whispered.</p><p>“Psh, come on, I’m doing this for me too! If I got to see you smile like that for me, it’ll all be worth it.”</p><p>Flayn nodded. “Then, I shall eagerly await the day your efforts bear fruit! I know that above all others, you would not let anything stop you once you have decided upon a goal!”</p><p>Leonie pumped a fist. “You got that right!”</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Well, everything’s gone straight to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard’s declared war. <em> Edelgard. </em> Their house leader and one of Professor Byleth’s most beloved students. Anyone could tell as much, considering how much extra tutoring she gave the princess- no, the Emperor.</p><p>Goddess, Edelgard was the <em> Flame Emperor. </em></p><p>How Byleth was able to ask why she would do this, even while the Archbishop commanded she take her head, was beyond Leonie. Ignoring Lady Rhea like that would get just about anyone else killed, but the professor never did anything by half-measures.</p><p>And now she was gone, vanished beneath a blast of dragon breath and dark magic. At least, that’s what Leonie had heard from Claude. When a <em> motherfucking dragon </em> appeared out of nowhere, the professor didn’t run for the hills like a rational goddess-damned person, no, she ran out to her estranged student and <em> protected her! </em>And truly, no good deed goes unpunished, because the dust cleared and she was gone.</p><p>Leonie had managed to pick Ignatz up and drape him over the back of her horse. Poor kid ran himself into the ground shooting Demonic Beasts out of the sky. Marianne and Jeralt’s Mercenaries rode behind her. She wasn’t surprised the battalion could keep pace. The surviving 50 men and women had followed a renowned Paladin for years. </p><p>Leonie took a moment to address them, turning around in her seat.</p><p>"What are you guys still doing here, anyways?"</p><p>A gruff woman with hair shorter than Leonie's shrugged, the weight of the axe on her shoulder not bothering in the least. "Captain's gone. Kid said to follow you. Now kid's gone. We still got a job, and you're the employer."</p><p>Leonie shook her head. "This is a war, though-"</p><p>"And we're warriors! Now tell us where we're goin', boss!"</p><p>Boss. Leonie could get used to being called that.</p><p>Leonie wondered what would come next, after getting Ignatz home and sending Marianne on her way. She’d have to evacuate Sauin; too close to the border, too in the line of fire. Get the able fighters ready to take up arms and move everyone else to Derdriu.</p><p>She’d have to look into mercenary job listings. She’d been studying for this day all year, and even longer besides. She really was following in Jeralt’s footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if any nobles might be willing to pay in spices.</p><p> </p><p>[5 years later]</p><p> </p><p>Get enough years on the road, especially in wartime, and you get used to seeing things you haven’t seen before.</p><p>A forest filled with more monsters than you could shake a lance at probably counted. But a centerpiece that’s the largest motherfucker you’ve seen since Conand Tower, with an uncanny resemblance to match?</p><p>Even if the job wasn’t from Margrave Edmund, Leonie couldn’t have asked for a more thrilling fight. Cutting through wolves and demonic beasts might have been terrifying to someone who hadn’t spent a school year doing that for the average weekend.</p><p> </p><p>It was just like another day at the chapel. And didn’t that thought just send the blood <em> singing? </em></p><p> </p><p>Hapi was drawing a huge number of the beasts out to the west while Marianne and Leonie focused down the Wandering Beast of legend. It had been too long since the former Deer had last seen each other, but Leonie would have remembered that look of intense anger on Marianne’s face if she’d ever seen it before. Her Silver Sword flashed as she made the final cut that put the Beast down.</p><p>The Mercenaries (about two years in they stopped calling themselves ‘Jeralt’s’ Mercenaries) cheered as the Wandering Beast dissolved into ash, leaving Marianne with a Relic of her own. Leonie waved her down while Hapi returned with the Sauin Militia. Hunters and fighters who weren’t going to lay down and die when the Empire came marching, while their friends and families retreated further into Alliance territory where it was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Marianne! I’m glad I could swing by to help out with this.”</p><p>The smile on the healer’s face was the brightest Leonie could remember seeing. “Thank you, Leonie. I’m glad my adoptive father was able to find you.”</p><p>Leonie laughed, reaching up to scratch at the crown of her head, “As soon as I heard you were looking for help, I came running. I’m sure any of the others would have said the same.”</p><p>Marianne shuffled in place in a mannerism Leonie was more accustomed to seeing from her. “Um, Leonie… is it true you asked to be paid in… Adrestian rock salt?”</p><p>“Yeah? Why, something wrong with that?” Leonie grinned. “The saying is ‘worth its weight in gold’, but gold wishes it was worth its weight in salt, if you ask me.”</p><p>To her surprise, Marianne laughed. A giggle turned into a hearty laugh. “You’re still thinking about cooking after all these years! Flayn is very lucky.”</p><p>Leonie felt heat rise to her cheeks. “Who said it’s for Flayn? Maybe I just want to eat fancy like you nobles.”</p><p>The knowing look Marianne gave her from beneath her eyelashes only made Leonie more indignant.</p><p>“Hey, Carrot Top,” Hapi said, strolling up like she hadn’t just given a herd of giant wolves the runaround.</p><p>“Good to see you, Hapi.”</p><p>“You and Mare playing catch-up?” Leonie could freely admit, Hapi’s nickname for Marianne was cute.</p><p>“Leonie was just telling me about how she’s been working for spices.”</p><p>That raised an eyebrow on Hapi’s face. “Didn’t strike me as the type to care for that sorta stuff, Carrot Top.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not for me, it’s for-” That smile. How long has it been? “Well, there’s this really special dish I wanna learn how to cook. The recipe’s ‘lost to time’, but I figure nothing but the best would work.”</p><p>“Wait, hold up, you’re just getting ingredients at random for a recipe you don’t even know?”</p><p>“It’s the best I’ve got.” Leonie shrugged.</p><p>“Actually…” Marianne mused. “I might have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Getting to Lake Teutates was easier than you’d expect for being as deep into enemy territory as it was. The fact that it was right on the border of Empire and Dukedom territory made it less contentious than the Airmid River or Eastern Faerghus.</p><p>But what trouble they saved not having to deal with enemy soldiers, they paid back in double when they arrived at the shrine Marianne had heard about. Linhardt had apparently been very excited about the legend of a ‘saintly beast’ said to grant wishes at Lake Teutates to whomever could pass its trial. He hadn’t mentioned the trial included fighting through waves of illusory soldiers and fighting the beast itself.</p><p>The Immovable, or so it was called, was larger than any demonic beast Leonie had faced before. It dwarfed the Wandering Beast they’d fought last, and significantly. And it fought as hard as it was big. </p><p>Which made it all the more unnerving that it spoke like someone’s kind uncle. By the time the fighting was done, Leonie half expected the giant turtle thing to offer them candies as a reward for a hard-won fight.</p><p> </p><p>“What sublime children of man…” <em> Would the sweeties like a sweetie? </em> Leonie could almost hear it. “Go ahead. Name your desire.”</p><p>Leonie stepped forward. If Marianne or Hapi had wanted anything, they hadn’t said anything. Hell, Marianne had known about the legend of Lake Teutates since the Academy.</p><p>“So, uh, you can grant wishes, right?” Fight the nerves, just because he’s a huge magic beast, don’t let him intimidate you! “I’m looking for a recipe that’s been lost to time. There’s a girl whose mom made it for her, but all I know is that it’s a super rare fish dish.”</p><p>“Fish? Wait…” The Immovable seems to think it over for a second. “Could it be…? Do you intend to cook for this same girl?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah! How’d you guess?”</p><p>Leonie wouldn’t place confidence on her ability to read a turtle’s face, but Mr. Magic Beast was definitely smiling. “I see! I see… Yes, this is a wish I can happily grant.”</p><p>If there was a way to describe how it feels to have a recipe dictated to you by a giant turtle monster that sounds like a fun uncle, Leonie wouldn’t know it. Learning how to cut slices of bacon from Albinean Moose meat and how to crossbreed Noa Fruit with Morfis Plum to get Zanado Treasure Fruit and all that good stuff.</p><p>The real icing on the cake was when the Immovable just, called a Goddess Messenger up from the depths of the lake, its scales glittering in the foggy light.</p><p>“Here, I have preserved the fish with magic. Take it, with my blessing. Ah, but I know these are interesting times. War has struck the land once more. You are deserving of my sacred bow.”</p><p>Leonie’s eyes went wide as she was showered in gifts she almost couldn’t believe. “Holy-Yes! Thanks, Mr. Magic Beast!”</p><p>“Farewell. And tell Cethleann her uncle sends his regards.”</p><p>Leonie had no idea how to parse <em> that </em> one, but now she had everything she needed.</p><p>And the class reunion at Garreg Mach, grim as the circumstances had become, was just around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>The Professor was back, and better than ever.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that was Leonie’s thought when she, Marianne, and Hapi arrived at the monastery to see her cutting through squatting bandits like they were nothing. It seemed like a lot of her students had made it to the reunion, save the ones pledged to Edelgard’s cause and… yeah, the Blue Lions were missing too. Half of them were following Dimitri, the other half had sided with the Dukedom for their own reasons.</p><p> </p><p>But all other thoughts abandoned Leonie’s head when Flayn and Seteth arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Did she look any older? No. Did she look like the war had dimmed her radiance? Also no. But she did change her outfit and Leonie was moonstruck. </p><p>Flayn wore riding boots and pantaloons beneath a blue dress reminiscent of Seteth’s own uniform. Over her shoulders was a shawl that reminded Leonie of Mercedes, tied at the throat by a blue and gold ribbon. But the most eye catching change of all was her hair. Her drills from before were braided together at the base of her neck, and her temples were adorned with white and red ribbons that danced at her shoulders.</p><p>And oh Goddess, Leonie was totally staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Leonie! It is so good to see you again.” Flayn clapped her hands in delight and threw her arms around Leonie’s waist.</p><p>Leonie conveniently ignored how her heart raced in her chest, patting Flayn on the back as she returned the hug. “Good to see you too! I’ve missed my favorite little taste tester.”</p><p>“Oh, and I have most certainly missed your excellent cooking! In truth, of all the memories at the monastery I made 5 years ago, the ones made with you were my most cherished.”</p><p>“I… feel the same way. In fact, I can promise we’ll make more memories just like those. Much more, war or no war.”</p><p>“Your confidence is a beacon in the darkness, Leonie. I know that nothing can stop us now that we’re together!”</p><p>“You’ve got it!”</p><p>The next day, after the Monastery was made clean enough to sleep in, Leonie got to work restoring the greenhouse, and began sowing the seeds for the fruit of Flayn’s dreams.</p><p>“Cut one branch from each plant, and graft it onto the other… Alright, Mr. Magic Beast, I hope this works.”</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>War was hell.</p><p> </p><p>Leonie knew that from the very day Garreg Mach was created, but every battle cemented the idea deeper and deeper into her mind. </p><p>At the Tailtean Plains, Rodrigue died protecting Dimitri, who’d been running roughshod of the Dukedom forces for months after the Blue Lions found him. Gilbert was struck down by Cornelia before she retreated to Fhirdiad. And when they were there, Annette and Felix were fighting for the Dukedom’s side. </p><p>Leonie didn’t know their reasons, but she wasn’t going to dishonor their memory by doubting them post-mortem. Not after seeing Mercedes break down into tears, hearing Sylvain tear Dimitri down with ice and acid on his tongue.</p><p>Commander Byleth’s forces moved back to the Monastery. Faerghus would tend to its own wounds with Dimitri on the throne. Dedue arrived in Fhirdiad in a surprise ambush of the Dukedom forces, and hopefully his presence would help ease the burden on his liege’s shoulders.</p><p>Being back at Garreg Mach did have its upsides. Leonie’s laborious greenhouse efforts had borne fruit, literally. It almost made Leonie laugh; Dedue would have been a gift from the Goddess in helping make this happen faster, and just when he comes back from the dead, her work was already finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Pulp the fruit, add water and Leicester honey and chill. Cut the moose into strips for bacon seasoned with Faerghi herbs. Filet the fish and season with Adrestian salt and remaining herbs.”</p><p>Leonie meticulously worked over the monastery kitchens, following the recipe given to her by the Immovable to the letter. All those payments taken in spices were paying off now, even the rock salt from Margrave Edmund. Hah! And the others said she was a damn fool for not taking gold. What merchant would have all these ingredients in wartime?</p><p>The masterpiece, the Best of Fodlan, was complete. A filet of Goddess Messenger served on a bed of Albinean Moose bacon with Zanado Treasure Fruit jam as a topping. The smell was absolutely heavenly, and the small taste test showed the sweet and savory flavors were perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Months of cooking for Flayn at the academy, and years of campfire meal prep were paying off in this singular moment.</p><p> </p><p>Leonie set down the plate in front of the mint-haired girl, taking a seat next to her. Flayn’s eyes lit up in recognition as she gaped in awe of the meal put before her. Leonie let an elbow fall to the table, resting her head against her hand as she watched her take the first bite.</p><p>Flayn’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, so wide Leonie could see the torchlight dancing in the reflection as the first bite lingered on the other girl’s tongue. Then, those beautiful green eyes grew wet as Flayn chewed and swallowed, setting her utensils down as her lip quivered.</p><p>“Flayn?” Leonie asked, keeping her voice soft as a pillow. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Flayn shook her head. “No, it’s…” A hand came up to her mouth as she stifled a sob. “It’s the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.”</p><p>5 years ago, Leonie would have jumped up and cheered her victory. Finally, she had triumphed and cooked something that surpassed any of Flayn’s memories of the past.</p><p>Now, all she could do was gape as Flayn cried tears of joy, going to take a second bite of the food that, surely, had brought back the fondest memories of her dearly departed mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. I’m in love with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the revelation shouldn’t have come as a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Leonie was pretty good at rolling with the punches in life. She didn’t let her newfound feelings muddy her relationship with their recipient. Especially not when Flayn had finished her meal and sobbed against Leonie’s chest, thanking her profusely over and over. No, Leonie simply rubbed her back and whispered that it was her pleasure.</p><p>But oh, did it feel like a storm had rolled in inside of her.</p><p>Suddenly, a whole lot of things began to make sense. Comments from the other students back at the academy. The Professor’s own incredulity when she’d asked about it. Hell, even Marianne seemed amused at Leonie’s obliviousness back in Edmund Territory.</p><p>Leonie was in love with Flayn, and everyone had known it but her.</p><p> </p><p>Even…</p><p>“Leonie, I have something to ask of you.”</p><p>The Blade Breaker’s successor suppressed the chill that ran up her spine. She and Seteth got along fine. It wasn’t like he’d ever given her grief over all the time she’d spent with his daughter - sister, if anyone asked - especially compared to the threats he’d regularly made to the male students back in the day. One of the benefits of Leonie’s unique predicament, she supposed.</p><p>“Hey, Seteth, what’s up?”</p><p>The bishop and acclaimed Wyvern Rider seemed to acknowledge Leonie’s easy candor. He was probably used to being found intimidating. “Firstly, I… wanted to thank you, for everything you have done for Flayn.”</p><p>He spoke softly, voice trembling with emotion everyone knew he reserved for her alone.</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. I did it for her. That’s all.”</p><p>Seteth stared deeply into Leonie’s eyes. She matched his gaze, although she wasn’t without reservations as to what he might have been looking for.</p><p>He shook his head. “I suppose I need not ask at all, then. Just know that…”</p><p>“Should anything happen, I leave Flayn in your care.”</p><p>Leonie blinked, but Seteth was already walking away.</p><p> </p><p>[~~~]</p><p> </p><p>Did he know?</p><p> </p><p>That was the question that kept running through Leonie’s mind in the aftermath of Fort Merceus’s destruction.</p><p>Did he know what was going to happen?</p><p> </p><p>Flayn was inconsolable. She had screamed, violently, her throat definitely raw as she shouted “FATHER” to the heavens. As the Fort was destroyed. With Seteth still inside.</p><p>Nobody had known what was going on. When the Death Knight retreated, Byleth had called for an immediate emergency evacuation. With everything they’d seen, there was no hesitation. The entire army pulled out of the fort like it was on fire.</p><p>And not even a minute later, it was.</p><p>Something, several somethings, fell from the sky, like javelins of light sent down by the Goddess to incinerate the fort and everyone and everything inside.</p><p>Caspar had arrived outside of camp, riding a wyvern that wasn’t his and holding the spear that could only be Seteth’s.</p><p>He’d been defeated, and surrendered willingly to Seteth and Alois as the Death Knight fled. Seteth heard the order to retreat, and stayed behind with the jolly Knight Captain to evacuate the innocent civilians. Citizens of the Empire, who didn’t deserve to die.</p><p>But neither did he. Neither did either of the two great men that died that day. They had saved many lives but…</p><p> </p><p>As Leonie stood outside a crying girl’s door, she had to ask if it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Flayn…”</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>She was receiving no visitors. As soon as they’d returned to the Monastery, Flayn had retreated to her chambers and locked herself inside. Most everyone agreed to let her mourn in peace.</p><p>Leonie wasn’t most everyone.</p><p>“Flayn, I… I made your favorite fish.” Leonie held up the plate that, the last time she’d served it, had made Flayn cry tears of joy. It felt like a plate of bricks in her hands now.</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>“Flayn, I…” What could she say? What could anyone say to a girl who’d first lost her mother, long long ago, and now had lost her father too? “I’m sorry I couldn’t help him. I’m sorry that he left you behind. I’m sorry… that it wasn’t me in his place.”</p><p>“...do not say such things…”</p><p>Leonie’s breath hitched in her throat.</p><p>“Flayn, I care about you. I care more about you than I ever cared about anyone before. I cooked dozens, and dozens of fish just so I could… so I could see you smile.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Your smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I don’t ever want to go another day without seeing it.” She was crying now, sobbing through her words.</p><p>“So please… open the door. I don’t want to live in a world where you won’t smile again.”</p><p>Slowly, the knob turned. The door creaked open as Flayn pushed through the crack. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from crying. She sniffled, glancing down at the plate of food before looking back up at Leonie’s face.</p><p>“You say such beautiful words, Leonie. I had not known you had such poetry in you.”</p><p>Leonie sniffed, her smile tight on her lips. “What can I say? You make me do crazy things.”</p><p>Flayn took the plate and set it aside, before wrapping her arms around Leonie’s shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>Leonie would have been happy to hold her like that for the rest of her days. She would never let her go.</p><p>Flayn pulled back, looking up into Leonie’s eyes. The two leaned closer together, and closer still.</p><p>And when their lips met, it was the most delicious thing Leonie had ever tasted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>